warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sage: World Dying-Part 1
Hiya! This is a sequel to Keep Your Hopes Up High so I suggest reading that if you haven't already....Unless you enjoy being confused, then keep on reading! Links to Keep Your Hopes Up High are below. This is the pilot of World Dying so if anybody reads and doesn't like, don't blame me! And this will only have chapter 1 because the allegiances are here and they take up so much space on my computer, so it will only allow me one other chapter. After this, all the parts will include at least 4-6 chapters. Keep Your Hopes Up High and Your Head Down Low: Part 1 Keep Your Hopes Up High and Your Head Down Low: Part 2 Keep Your Hopes Up High: Part 3 Keep Your Hopes Up High: Part 4 Keep Your Hopes Up High: Part 5 Keep Your Hopes Up High: Part 6 Keep Your Hopes Up High: Finale WindClan Leader: Sparrowstar-dark tabby tom with yellow eyes, white socks and a graying muzzle. Deputy: Gorsepelt-large pale-brown tabby tom with a white-tipped fur on his tail-tip. Medicine Cat: Mousefoot-dusty brown tom with pale yellow eyes and darker brown paws. Warriors: Meadowpelt-pale dusty-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Sedgefur-pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice-Pouncepaw. Crowtalon-dark gray tom with icy blue eyes, white paws and muzzle. Beetlefang-large dark brown-and-white tom with yellow eyes. Firewind-ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Oakfire-pale brown tom with amber eyes. Thornflame-ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Sandclaw-pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Foxspring-bright ginger tom with white legs, tail-tip and shining green eyes. Jaystone-gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes and a white underbelly. Apprentice-Sandypaw. Featherbreeze-small, light-framed gray tabby she-cat with long, feather-like fur. Rabbitclaw-light brown tabby tom with pale paws and blue eyes. Apprentice-Blossompaw. Breezetalon-large, jet-black tom with long claws and bright amber eyes. Hazelfeather-gray she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, and blue eyes. Dapplecloud-white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and green eyes. Hawkflight-large dark tabby tom with gleaming amber eyes and long claws. Apprentices: Pouncepaw-ginger tom with a white dash on his chest and pale-green eyes (SandclawXDawnberry) Sandypaw-pale ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes and pale-ginger paws (SandclawXDawnberry) Blossompaw-white she-cat with pale cream-furred patches and blue eyes (SandclawXDawnberry) Queens: Ryefrost-small brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mothe rof Badgerclaw's kit, Sagekit (gray-and-white she-kit) Dawnberry-pale cream-furred she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Sandclaw's second litter, Thistlekit (dark ginger tabby tom) Emberkit (reddish-ginger tom) and Falconkit (brown tom with lighter-colored tabby stripes). Nightheather-black she-cat with ocean-blue eyes. Mother of Breezetalon's kits, Ebonykit (black she-kit) and Ravenkit (black she-kit). Heatherwhisper-brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes. Expecting Oakfire's kits. Elders: Sunsplash-ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. Gingerbreeze-pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. Boulderclaw-large gray tom with pale-blue eyes. Rabbitspring-pale brown tom with darker tabby stripes and amber eyes. Hareleap-tawny furred tom with amber eyes. ThunderClan Leader: Lionstar-dark ginger tom with yellow eyes. Deputy: Stoneclaw-large dark gray tom with blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Flowerpelt-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice-Graypaw. Warriors: Ivysplash-calico she-cat with green eyes. Icepool-white she-cat with black tabby-rings on her legs, tail and blue eyes. Tigerfang-dark tabby tom with a white tail-tip, paws and yellow eyes. Blacktalon-black tom with green eyes. Stormwhisker-dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Rainsong-blue gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mistfeather-gray she-cat with darker tabby rings on her legs and tail. Apprentice-Cloudpaw. Hailfang-dark gray tabby tom with pale-blue eyes. Nightstorm-black tom with white paws, tail-tip and green eyes. Apprentice-Fernpaw. Wolfsong-dark gray-and-white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Finchflight-dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Streakflame-red tom with green eyes and a darker red streak down his spine. Cherryfrost-ginger tabby she-cat with forest-green eyes. Cedarfur-black tom with blue eyes. Owlpelt-pale ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes. Robinfeather-black and ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes. Apprentices: Graypaw-small gray tom with blue eyes (StormwhiskerXIcepool) Cloudpaw-white tom with gray splashes and blue eyes (StormwhiskerXIcepool) Fernpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (StormwhiskerXIcepool) Queens: Leopardheart-black she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Blacktalon's kit, Darkkit (black she-kit) Briarshade-dark tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Hailfang's kits, Hollykit (black-and-gray she-kit) and Cinderkit (very dark gray she-kit) Snowfern-white she-cat with gray ear-tips and blue eyes. Mother of Cedarfur's kits, Vinekit (dark tabby tom) Shrewkit (dark brown tom with white socks) Bramblekit (dark tabby she-cat with white tail-tip) and Eaglekit (black-and-white tom). Elders: Ashclaw-gray tabby tom with darker paws and smoky-blue eyes. Frostwing-white she-cat with silver paws and ice-blue eyes. Birchshade-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Adderstorm-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Blossomlight-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. ShadowClan Leader: Marshstar-dark gray tom with blue eyes. Deputy: Spiderfang-large black tom with long legs and ice-blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Dawndapple-white she-cat with dark cream patches and blue eyes. Warriors: Crowflight-black she-cat with blue eyes. Bramblepelt-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Scorchpelt-ginger tom with gray eyes. Falconwing-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Rowanfang-dark ginger tom with green eyes. Lionclaw-dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Darkwhisper-large dark brown tom with amber eyes. Shadepool-black she-cat with gray tabby stripes and blue eyes. Apprentice-Nettlepaw. Specklefrost-dark gray she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes. Flywing-black tom with amber eyes. Apprentice-Pinepaw. Buzzardflight-dark tabby tom with ice-blue eyes. Ashcloud-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice-Webpaw. Grayfeather-gray tabby she-cat with white socks and pale-green eyes. Apprentices: Webpaw-dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes (MarshstarXSpecklefrost) Nettlepaw-gray tom with black tabby stripes, a white muzzle, and blue eyes (MarshstarXSpecklefrost) Pinepaw-black she-cat with amber eyes (DarkwhisperXHollyshade) Queens: Hollyshade-black she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Darkwhisper's second kit, Stormkit (very dark tabby she-kit) Thornflower-she-cat with sleek, thick, flame-colored fur and bright green eyes. Mother of Rowanfang's kits, Starlingkit (dark ginger tom) Foxkit (bright ginger tabby tom) Redkit (dark ginger tabby tom) and Rosekit (dark ginger she-kit) Embershade-dark golden she-cat with a black stripe down her spine, black paws, ear-tips, tail-tip and dark amber eyes. Mother of Scorchpelt's kits, Seedkit (dark ginger tabby she-kit) and Mothkit (dark golden tabby she-kit). Morningfrost-dark cream-furred she-cat with pale-cream socks and underbelly. Expecting Flywing's kits. Elders: Eaglepelt-black and white tom with ice-blue eyes. Hawkeye-dark tabby tom with piercing amber eyes. Stormshadow-gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Fireleaf-ginger she-cat with bright green eyes. Dawnstripe-dark golden she-cat with black tabby stripes. RiverClan Leader: Froststar-aged, small white she-cat with frost-blue eyes. Deputy: Waterwhisper-large very pale-gray tom with blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Softwater-pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice-Sunnypaw. Warriors: Hailclaw-large pale gray tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes. Stormflower-light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice-Pikepaw. Mistpelt-pale gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Redspring-tortoiseshell-and-white tom with bright green eyes. Mossleap-dark tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Ripplefur-dark gray tabby tom. Apprentice-Heronpaw. Maplefire-very dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Sootstorm-black mottled tom with bright blue eyes. Minnowpool-dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice-Reedpaw. Pebbletooth-gray tabby tom with pale-green eyes. Apprentice-Rushpaw. Dewsplash-large white tom with dark gray splashes and blue eyes. Icefall-large, thick-furred white tom with icy blue eyes and a nicked ear. Weaselfoot-pale ginger tom with darker paws and green eyes. Talonstrike-dark tabby tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice-Petalpaw. Waspflight-black tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Apprentices: Heronpaw-white tom with gray paws and blue eyes (DewsplashXMistpelt) Pikepaw-pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes (DewsplashXMistpelt) Reedpaw-dark tabby tom with amber eyes (RedspringXMossleap) Rushpaw-dark brown tom with yellow eyes (RedspringXMossleap) Petalpaw-dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes (RedspringXMossleap) Queens: Frostheart-dark brown she-cat with a snow-white underbelly, chest and ice-blue eyes. Mother of Talonstrike's kits, Timberkit (large dark brown tom) and Duskkit (dark brown she-kit with a white splash on chest) Vixenfur-bright ginger she-cat with black paws, a white tail-tip, underbelly and green eyes. Mother of Waspflight's kits, Larkkit (dark tabby she-kit) and Creekkit (dark gray, almost black, she-kit with white chest and underbelly) Shellwing-gray she-cat with blue eyes and long fur. Mother of Icefall's kits, Slatekit (dark gray tom) Smokekit (pale-gray tom) and Lakekit (white tom with pale blue-gray patches) Dustflower-pale brown and white she-cat. Expecting Weaselfoot's kits. Elders: Hawkpelt-dark tabby tom with a white chest, underbelly, tail-tip and amber eyes. Graystorm-large dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Mossystone-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with gray socks and green eyes. Reedfang-dark brown tom with amber eyes. Streamflower-silver and white she-cat with green eyes. Chapter 1 Ryefrost's POV. Impatience and worry took place as I watched the battle-party return and that there was no sign of Badgerclaw. I glanced at Sagekit, who was curled up in a sleeping ball, then quickly darted out and met up with Jaystone. "Where is he?" I asked, trying not to make myself seem too worried. "Where's who?" The gray tabby tom looked at me like I was crazy. Must've been some wild light in my eyes I guess. "Badgerclaw! Who else would I ask for?" "Maybe Foxspring, he was your apprentice after all," Jaystone shrugged. "And about Badgerclaw...." His eyes searched the camp for something. "Go ask Hawkflight about him, he was there." He was there? Okay, I was confused, as well as having a bad feeling in my gut. I think I already knew what happened, but I didn't want to believe it, not for a moment. I trotted over to the large dark tabby tom, and flicked his ear with my tail. "Hey, tell me about Badgerclaw," I mewed quickly. Hawkflight's amber eyes widened, then he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Badgerclaw...Your mate-he's...Gone." "Gone? You mean he's dead?" My breathing quickened, and I tried not to wail out to the world. "I'm sorry-" Hawkflight started. "Sorry? What would you know?" I snapped, "You hardly even know Badgerclaw! You just barely became a warrior and never knew nothing about his past!" These new young WindClan warriors, they get on my nerves sometimes. "Actually, he was my mentor..." Hawkflight mewed. "Oh, right..." My pelt burned in embarrassment. "Sorry. But who killed him?" "Darkwhisper. Shoved him right off the gorge. He was with another tom, I don't know his name though--and since he was laughing, I pushed him off as well when the two weren't looking." Hawkflight seemed proud of himself for at least trying to avenge Badgerclaw, and I'll admit--he's not a bad cat. "Well, thanks for killing that other cat," I muttered. "Even though the warrior code says not to kill another, Darkwhisper did pretty much lead Badgerclaw to his death. It was only fair that his little friend got what he deserved." I sulked over to the nursery, tail and ears drooping. What about Sagekit? Badgerclaw will never see his daughter become an apprentice and a warrior. None of his kits know him that well. He abandoned his ThunderClan kits and even though he spent every day with Sagekit and I, she's only two moons old, and won't know him that well when she's older. I sighed, casting my gaze over to the small gray-and-white fluff. I hid it well, but I wanted to claw and bite every cat in sight--except for Sagekit of course. The rustling of a heather nest distracted me and I turned to see Nightheather getting to her paws. I felt bad for the black she-cat's kits, her and Breezetalon's--Ebonykit and Ravenkit. They were just born as the battle between WindClan and ShadowClan began. Not only that, but Nightheather had no patience for sitting around in a den for six moons, and Breezetalon gave some hints that he was a Dark Forest warrior. I gave a small nod as Nightheather stretched and then padded out of the gorse nursery. Once she was out, I dug my claws into the moss that made up mine and Sagekit's nest. How am I ever going to live without you, Badgerclaw?